


Oh, Mr. Osborne!

by Sheogorath



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Parody, Satire, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know how the ConDems are allowing the banks to keep punishing us for the mistake they made with sub-prime lending? Yeah...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Mr. Osborne!

Oh, Mr. Osborne, what have you done?  
There once were lots of types of loans, but soon there will be none  
I have to rent my home and I can't purchase a car  
Oh, ConDem Party, what a nasty bunch you are!

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2014 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy, share, and perform this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.  
> Adapted from 'Oh! Mr. Porter'; Public Domain.


End file.
